Nakayama Nana
|birthplace = Osaka, Japan |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2007-present |agency = (2006-2009) (2010-2015) |label = zetima (2008-2009) laugh out loud! records (2010-2015) |generation = 1st Generation |acts = SI☆NA, , |join = August 11, 2006 |left = July 25, 2009 }} Nakayama Nana (中山菜々) is a former member of the Hello Pro Kansai group SI☆NA. She graduated from Hello! Project on July 25, 2009. She later auditioned for 's first generation in 2010, where she passed and became a member of Team N under the stage name Yamada Nana (山田菜々). She graduated from NMB48 on April 3, 2015. Biography She was also a winner of the Hello! Project Kansai 2005 audition. She was a guest presenter for MJTV Chotto Kiiteyo! in June 2007. She graduated from Hello! Project on July 25, 2009 to continue her studies. She had her graduation ceremony in the last part of a SI☆NA and Okada Yui mini concert. In 2010, she auditioned and became a member of , a sister group of , under the stage name . She is a part of 's Team N. On April 18, 2013, she was transferred into Team M. As of February 24, 2014, she held a concurrent position with 's . She had also been promoted to Captain of Team M. On October 15, 2014, she announced that she would be graduating from NMB48. Her concurrency with SKE48 ended on March 26, 2015. She graduated April 3, 2015. In December 2015, she will perform in Super Danganronpa ~Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen~ THE STAGE ''as Nanami Chiaki alongside former Hello! Project and Berryz Koubou member Sudo Maasa. Profile *'Name:' Nakayama Nana (中山菜々) *'Stage Name: Yamada Nana (山田菜々) *'''Nickname: Nana (ナナ, なな, or 菜々) *'Birth Place:' Osaka, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 152.6 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Specialty:' Volleyball *'Favorite food:' Monjayaki, Tempura Udon *'Looks Up To:' Ishikawa Rika *'Hello Pro Kansai Status:' **2006-08-11: Member **2009-07-25: Graduated *' Status:' **2006-08-11: Member **2009-07-25: Graduated *'Kyoraku Yoshimoto Status:' **2010-10-09: Member *'Groups:' **SI☆NA (2008-2009) ** (2010-2015) *** (2010-2013) *** (2013-2015) (Captain 2014-2015) ** (2014–2015) *** (2014–2015) *'Stage Units:' **Team N 1st Stage: Shinkirou **Team N 1st Stage: Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru **Team N 2nd Stage: Kinjirareta Futari **Team N 2nd Stage: Fushidara na Natsu **Team M 1st Stage: Kuchi Utsushi no Chocolate **Team KII 3rd Stage: Manazashi Sayonara (Revival) **Team M 2nd Stage: Kokoro no Hashi no Sofaa Solo Songs *2015.03.31 Singles Featured in ; * * * * * * * * * * * ; * * ; * Photobooks *2015.04.25 4+3=7 Trivia *Her brother Nakayama Yuma is a member of Johnny's Entertainment, as part of Johnny's Jr and NYC. *Her younger sister Suzu joined NMB48 as Kenkyuusei in June 2016 under the stage name Yamada Suzu (山田寿々) *Her catchphrase is "There’s been a crime! Na-na-na, Na-na-na, Naa Naa! I’ve captured everyone’s heart!" *Her favorite character is Hello Kitty. *She's often called "babaa" (granny) and receives many jokes about her age. *She has the same last name as Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Nakayama Natsume. Gallery Chiaki.jpg|Promoting Super Danganronpa ~Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen~ THE STAGE, 2015 Nakayama_Nana_22085.jpg|Nakayama Nana, 2009 External Links *SI☆NA profile page (Japanese) (archived) *Twitter *AKB48 Wiki Article es:Nakayama Nana Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Members from Osaka Category:1992 Births Category:April Births Category:Aries Category:Blood Type A Category:2006 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Group Leaders Category:Hello Pro Kansai Category:SI☆NA Category:Monkey